goldenreignfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellen Aubrey
Ellen is a fifth year Ravenclaw student. She is a half blood that doesn't care about the blood status of a person. She has a friendly and outgoing personality. Yet, her life is not all sunshine and rainbows. She is self-conscious on how other people perceive her, and her self-confidence is lacking. Her creative side rarely shows since she doesn't show off her artwork or fashion designs that she made. She is intelligent, but has problems with the work once she has to show her abilities in front of class. She would rather shy away from crowds of students, even if they are all friendly to her. Introduction "Hi there! I don't think we have met before, so let me introduce myself. My name is Ellen Lindsay Aubrey. But, you may call me Elle if it's easier. I like my name, and I think it flows nicely. Ellen means sun-ray and lightness in Greek, which is a very interesting definition. But, I believe that it fits me. When I think about the sun or just light in general, I think about creativity, which I happen to have. Lindsay is English for wetland of Lincoln and as linden tree by the sea. Now, my middle name seems rather interesting as well. However, I do see how it can fit in with who I am. Both definitions describe something outside, and I enjoy being outside. Plus, I like plants and Herbology, so it does seem to fit. Finally, my surname Aubrey means ruler of elves in France, which is a rather strange idea. I mean, I personally have no desire to rule over anyone, certainly not any elves. I'm not running around advocating for house elves everywhere, but I don't abuse them in anyway. When I interact with a house elf, I try to assist them and treat them humanely. So, as you can see, my last name doesn't seem to fit me too well. Of course, I can't change it, since it's the name that was given to me. As I said, I think my name flows nicely, so I have no regrets. "Okay, I will now describe myself to you, starting off on my appearance. I'm 5 feet, 7 inches tall and weigh about 130 pounds. My body is slim, and I do have some muscles with very few curves. My face is oval shaped and slim. I have brunette color hair and brown eyes. My cheeks are a little raised and my nose is small as well. My arms are a medium length and my legs are a little longer. My hair is usually down or in a ponytail, and I do like to braid my hair as well. When it comes to hygiene, I do take care of myself. I usually bathe everyday where I would wash my hair as.well. I clip both my fingernails and toenails regularly. As for make-up, I usually apply as little as possible. I would prefer to appear natural, instead of trying to change my appearance. I usually apply very little lip gloss and I like to paint both my fingernails and toenails as well. On the ocassion of a ball or other important event, I would apply a bit more. As for my clothing style, I think that I'd classify it as casual and comfortable. While in class, I proudly wear my Ravenclaw uniform. Outside of class and on the weekends, I have a variety of styles. I'm fine wearing just a blouse and jeans, and I absolutely adore dresses. My shoe style is the same way. I'm fine wearing heels, boots, sandals, or flats. Jewelry wise, I only wear a single pair of earrings in my ears of different varieties as well. I would have to say that I like clothing, often times experimenting with different outfits. "So, enough about what I look like. Now, I will discuss my overall personality. I am generally a friendly person and outgoing. Basically, I don't have too much problems talking to other people. Thus, I do enjoy making friends with my fellow students. I like to help my friends in anyway that I possibly can in the form of advice, or aiding them if they needed help with something. I think that I'm intelligent, and creative as well. My mind thinks logically, which helps in the classes that require essays. So, I do like to read. Don't take that to mean that my spell work is suffering. Actually, I think I cast spells pretty well, for a fifteen year old any way. I have to try a couple of times before the spells are actually casted correctly. But, I am creative and artistic as well, since I enjoy drawing. Not only do I like standard drawing, but I have done a little fashion designing too. On this note, my confidence is seriously lacking. I am not confident at all that any of my peers would like my art work or my fashion designs. So, I usually keep these to myself, often hiding them from other people. I don't like getting up in front of people to speak too much, even if those people are friendly to me. I guess it comes from my lack of self-confidence. I don't like snobs or bullies, as I try to stay far away from them. My confidence has affected my ability to raise my hand and participate much in class. I tend to stay quiet in class, and I never volunteer to perform a spell in front of the class. The few times that I had done so, I managed to blow things up. The same things could be said for any class. I mean, I don't have too much trouble understanding the work. My execution of the work could take some time, but such public displays of myself and my abilities make me too anxious to perform correctly. I like guys as well. "I honestly hate to admit when I am wrong, or when I cannot perform up to the same abilities as my classmates. That is to say, I'm rather self-conscious about how I am perceived by my classmates. This is why I do not like to admit my mistakes, keeping the admission in my mind. This is exemplified when I do not understand what is being discussed in class, I would then start to question my own intellect and become anxious. My self-confidence fuels this as well, which is fully why I do not answer questions in class. When taking an exam, I have to calm myself down before the start of it, so my mind is clear. Otherwise, my confidence and questioning distracts me from the task at hand, and would result in bad grades. I am self-conscious on how I look as well, taking care to dress in a respectful manner. I like clothing, because it allows me an extra opportunity to express myself and it gives me an opportunity to control how the other students perceive me based on what I'm wearing. Academic wise, I absolutely love Herbology and Potions. Both classes are very interesting to me, even as I sit there absorbing the information. It helps that I don't mind getting dirt on myself, since both Herbology and Potions have their moments. I don't particularly like Divination too much. I adore flying and playing Qudditch, preferring the position of Chaser above all else. Yet, my self-confidence and self-conscious refrain me from trying out for the team. Injuries do not deter me, rather the whole public display of my talents. You could say that my insecurities of myself cause me to not live up to my own potential. I would have to agree with that. "Now, before going into my history, let me just discuss what I think about the 'Great Awakening.' I personally have no problems being friends with a pure blood, a half blood like myself, or even a muggle born. I quite honestly have nothing against muggles, and I find their particular life style to be fascinating. I detest any form of superiority, finding it to be too much of a cause of any social problem. I find that living in natural peace, not some artificial peace construed on false perceiving. So, that would mean that I would be sided with La Blanche, right? I'm not quite ready to start supporting their cause. True, I don't like the way that The Rouge has treated muggles. On that note, I'm afraid to think what they would do to my friends and family if I joined La Blanche's cause. I believe that it would be unfair to put their lives at risk, just for what I think. While I do care what they could do to me, I worry more about those that I care about. So, I keep my ideas dampened and my views to be less absolute in support of La Blanche. I twist what I say to be more believable, creating this fake facade to live behind. I would think before answering, giving my answers methodically. I would have to say that my strengths are definitely Herbology and Potions. My intellect and creativity also helps. As for my weaknesses, well my self-confidence and my self-conscious are two big ones. I find that I worry too much over how other people perceive me, and it is not just with my appearance, but with my actions and how I generally come across in class. "As for my history, well, I was born April 10 to parents a year after my sister into a half blood family. At an early age, I was able to get along pretty well with my sister. Of course we had fights like any other siblings, usually over trivial matters. Yet, I still loved my sister, and tried to show that as much as I probably could. Being the second daughter of my family, I yearned to be different than my sister. Not radically different or anything, but just different even at the slightest to show that I am more than my sister's sister. Thus, I learned to draw at an early age, evolving from those crude finger paint pieces of work that seemed more abstract than anything. I learned to like clothing, often times trying to dress in a respectable fashion. Instead of just focusing on purely elegant clothing, I tried to develop a style that was more casual and comfortable. Even my ideas on make-up were developed the same way, although I never really liked to apply too much to myself. For some reason, I enjoyed a natural look more and I still do. Sure, me and my sister loved to give each other make-overs, but we didn't do so every day. Even now, we still give each other make-overs. I was very much concerned with how other people perceived me, even at that young age. "I even asked for lessons on how to fly from my parents, after reading about one of the Qudditch World Cup games in the Daily Prophet. From there, I learned how to play Qudditch, liking the chaser position the most. I learned about the 'Great Awakening' from my parents at a young age as well, considering the fact that I would have to live with this awakening going on, I naturally listened. As a matter of fact, I even tried to read up about it as much as I could from old newspapers and books published about the matter. Yet, I would keep what I really thought about it to myself, fearing about what could happen to my family. "I had first started showing signs of magic around the age of 9. At age 10, I was jealous of my sister attending Hogwarts before me. Finally, I was accepted into Hogwarts myself at age 11. I was so happy and excited to be attending Hogwarts, and I was sorted into Ravenclaw. I knew that this wouldn't be a surprise, given my intellect and creativity. It also helps that I adore my house as well, since I think that I fit there the best. Plus, my sister was sorted into the same house as me the year before. So, all of that certainly helped. And yet, I was still nervous and apprehensive about attending the magical school. I was able to make friends at the school. However, my apprehension didn't really go away. I found it returning while I took tests, and when I tried to answer questions and cast spells in class. It got so bad that my potions or spells could blow up occasionally. My apprehension would stifle my potential. Even as a second year, I got too worried about how well I would do at Qudditch, that I chickened out from trying out for the team. From all of this, my confidence suffered, and I became self-conscious about myself. Now this year, I will have to take my OWL exams, and I certainly hope that my apprehension stays tamed this time around. It is my goal to get through the current year, and pass all of my OWL exams. I would further like to pursue some job in Herbology or maybe Potions." Likes: Clothing, fashion, nail polish, drawing, intelligence, creativity, Herbology, Potions, Qudditch, muggles and muggle borns, peace, equality, her friends, her family, plants, nature, positive perceptions, and reading. Dislikes: Snobs, bullies, extremists, anyone hurting her friends or family, her self-confidence, how self-conscious she is, negative perceptions, apprehension, tests, Divination, too much make-up, public displays of her abilities, large crowds of her peers, bad grades, chickening out of something, hiding things, public speaking, and being called on in class. Strengths: Herbology, Potions, drawing, fashion design, intelligence, and creativity. Weaknesses: Divination, her self-confidence, feeling self-conscious, attacks on those people most important to her, the perception of herself by other students, and hiding her own potential. Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Fifth Year Category:Ravenclaw Category:Witch Category:Aubrey